


Soothe

by NetflixandCastiellll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixandCastiellll/pseuds/NetflixandCastiellll
Summary: This was originally requested as a dry humping drabble for my Castiel preferences/drabbles from @ariannalikescake. I got such great feedback and demand for it that I decided to make it a full length fic! It’s been awhile since I’ve written one so let’s see how this goes! I hope you enjoy it! Tags at the end of the fic. Thanks for being quick betas @divinitycas and @willowing-love , I couldn’t have done it without you. :)





	

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, has always been an inconceivable entity in your eyes. It took a long time for you to accept the supernatural world to be a reality, let alone have an angel grace your presence on a daily basis. Every time he used his grace, the world stopped and you watched in awe.

You had a reputation for being a clumsy hunter and you often found yourself in compromising positions. The only reason Sam and Dean let you in on hunts was because you had a photographic memory and thought quick on your feet. Yet time and time again, you found yourself tripping over random objects. Clumsy didn’t even do it justice. Tripping over air wasn’t something that you were keen to admit to happening more than once.

Castiel began helping on more hunts after he met you. The extra help made the job easier for the Winchesters and he noticed that the extra bodies boosted the moods of them both. Dean and Sam could spend more time ganking monsters while the angel could look after you. Being often partnered with each other when you needed to split up, you became used to his movements after a few hunts; so your steps with the angel became like a choreographed dance. Your once clumsy feet moved gracefully alongside your celestial partner and you thought your awkward disposition was over.

While on a hunt for a pack of werewolves, you and Castiel were given the task to hang back until Dean gave you the sign for the all clear. The house they lived in was small and narrow and you were hiding in the hall closet when Castiel decided to join you. He flew in after he grabbed some extra silver bullets from the trunk.

Poof. “Hello, (Y/N).”

“Castiel. There you are; I was beginning to think you’d forgotten.” The angel didn’t forget about you but he once again did forget the necessity of personal space. His body was an inch or two away from yours and you could smell the mint on his breath. His close proximity sent a shiver down your spine and you closed your eyes, reveling in the pure feeling that seemed to be radiating off of his body. He took a step back and handed you a gun. Taking another deep breath you forgot where you were for a moment, simply missing his presence.

“Have you heard from Dean yet,” Castiel asked while loading his gun.

“Nothing yet, but I heard some rustling around a minute ago. It should be any second now.” You pressed your ear against the door, trying to listen to Dean talking with Sam. Then there was a knock on the door.

“It’s go time, (Y/N). Tell Cas,” whispered Dean.

When you threw open the door, Dean had his gun pointed at a werewolf trapped in a corner and Sam was in the middle of a fistfight with the second in command. You ran to help out the younger Winchester when Castiel flew pass you and flung the werewolf to the wall. A second later you were being chased down the hall by a third. You got to the front foyer and when you looked behind you to get a glimpse at the monster, the wind was knocked out of you. You slipped on some blood and before you hit the floor, Castiel broke your fall.

His hard body cushioned yours from the dirty floor. Hands wrapped around your back and your head fell to his chest. For a moment, you felt safe. Safe in the arms of someone you trusted. You’d forgotten a werewolf was a few steps behind you, but a bright white light brought you back to reality. It was coming from Cas. He rolled you over onto your back and covered your eyes. The weight of him made you go dizzy, but you made a mental note that it was a feeling you’d want to experience again. The realization that you were holding your breath came to you after he stood up. He held out his hand to help you and you quivered at the touch.

“You’re okay, (Y/N).” It was a statement, not question.

Sam and Dean were already packing up the car when you got outside. Castiel opened the back seat of Baby and slid in next to you. Normally you wouldn’t question when Cas sat close to you, but when his thigh touched yours, you sucked in a breath through your teeth. It stung. You pressed your thighs together and then scooted a few inches away. Then there was a hand; a warm hand resting on your knee, rubbing alleviating circles. Trying to ignore the tingly feeling in your core, you stared out the window counting the different types of fall colors that covered the trees.

Dean pulled up to a cheap motel on the side of the highway. It was small and they only had rooms with one bed. The brothers agreed to share while you and Castiel got the room next door. The angel didn’t sleep but he plopped down on the bed, exhausted and ready to repair.

Steam billowed out of the bathroom from your quick, cleansing shower. After throwing on pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt that you stole from Dean, you snuck between the sheets and buried your face into the flat pillow. When you closed your eyes, you expected darkness. Instead you were met with blue eyes. They were staring at you and you couldn’t shake them away. You opened your eyes and looked over at Castiel. He was sinking into the mattress facing the other way.

“Cas?” You turned over onto your stomach and nudged him with your elbow.   
“Cas…I can’t sleep.” It came out as a sort of whimper.

Castiel huffed while he flipped over to face you. He gave you a tired side smile that made you press your thighs together again. You’d never reacted this way to Castiel; or at least you never recognized the feeling. You were friends. Just friends. You’d have to remind yourself of that, especially while sharing a bed with him.

“Okay,” whispered Castiel, “okay.” He gently placed two fingers on your forehead and you quickly drifted off to sleep.

Wet lips kissing your neck. Rough hands rubbing circles into your hips. Castiel’s eyes. Then his dark soft hair between your fingers. Images came in flashes and then in long lingering scenes. You wanted to be closer. Closer to his body. To feel the warmth of his chest pressed to your own. He was hard. Tenting his boxers and rocking into you slowly. It was surreal and it felt like the both of you were floating. Then he was inside you. Fucking you relentlessly. His fingers digging into your ass while he plowed you into the mattress. It was hazy but as vivid as reality.

And now the weight of your body over his. Your leg wrapped around his waist and you rubbed yourself on his lap. Swaying your hips back and forth, selfishly getting the friction you needed to feel satisfied.

“Wha-,” Castiel sighed out, “what are-?”

You moaned out an irritated noise, dug your fingers into what you thought were sheets and circled your hips to get comfortable. Your arms pushed him to lie on his back and then you straddled his lap. You rocked against him faster and with more purpose. Whimpers and desperate moans left your mouth.

“(Y/N)?” Castiel shook you by the shoulders. “(Y/N)! What’s going on?”

You were jolted awake and it hit you like a brick wall. It wasn’t the sheets that your fingers grasped desperately. And it wasn’t a pillow or the mattress that your hips hugged. It was Castiel. You found that your underwear was soaked from the dream and from dry humping him for only Chuck knows how long.

“Oh my-” Every inch of your body ached with need and it took all you had to roll off of him.

While panting heavily, you stared up at the ceiling letting the realization marinate. Your shirt clung to your sticky, sweat covered skin, and you wanted to throw it across the room to cool off. You covered your face with your hands and your blushing cheeks overheated. What have you gotten yourself into this time?

“(Y/N)…” Castiel encouraged, “what were you doing? Why were you sitting on my lap?” He sat up and looked down at you, waiting for your response.

“I um-”

“I am… my vessel is.. I- what did you do to me, (Y/N)? My body is, it’s hurting, no, aching. I feel itchy and eager.” He instinctually palmed himself over his boxers.

“Castiel, I… well I um, had a dream…” You sat up to meet his eye level. The sight of him rubbing himself sent shivers down your spine. Never in a million years did you think you’d be able to see such a beautiful sight.

“What sort of dream?” Castiel looked worried; he knew you often suffered from nightmares, especially after long hunts. He reached forward to place his fingers on your forehead but you pulled back. “I can soothe you.”

“These kinds of dreams aren’t nightmares. They can’t really be soothed away; or I don’t really need- want- them to go away.” You fiddled with your thumbs, staring at your lap while occasionally glancing at Castiel’s non-stop attention to his erection.

“Will you let me see them? Maybe I can make it so you can have these dreams every night!” If it made you happy, of course Castiel wanted to help.

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” thinking about your sleep driven dry humping.

“Why not? They seem to have boosted your serotonin levels. I can smell it. That is often associated with a positive mood, correct?“ Cas’ hand left his tented boxers and reached for you again. Before you could dodge his touch, his fingers flew to you like a magnet. The pupils in your eyes blew open and you felt frozen in time. The entire dream played back and you even caught a few new scenes. It was a strange feeling to be watching your own dreams. It was as if you were looking down at yourself from a birds eye view, but could feel each emotion and sensation that you were experiencing in the dream. You were brought back to reality by the loss of his touch.

“This is… this is what humans do to reproduce. Do you desire to reproduce with me, (Y/N)? Human and Angel offspring are forbidden.” He didn’t want to disappoint you but there were rules to follow.

“Cas… sex is done for other reasons as well. It um… well it… Sex feels good… it um, it makes your skin tingle. It makes you want to scream. It feels good all around, from the inside out. Letting yourself become vulnerable and putting that much trust in a person is a feeling like no other. Haven’t you ever wanted to feel that close to someone?” You’d be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t disappointed, wishing Castiel would have wanted that with you.

“What about you?” A glimpse of hope. “I thought we had a special bond. We are close friends, are we not?” And then it was gone.

“That’s not the same thing.”

“I still would like to understand better. Will you show me?”

“Show you…?”

“Like in your dreams. Can we do what you dreamed? That looked like something I could achieve. I was like this, yes?” Castiel pushed you back down and climbed over you so he straddled your hips. It threw you for a loop and made you lightheaded. “And then I was kissing your neck?”

“Ahh! Mhm…Cas…” It was all too much. You were trying to hold back but the angel was sucking on your neck for Chuck’s sake.

“And then I- please remind me what comes next, (Y/N).”

“We um… we take off all of our clothes.” With a snap of his fingers, you were both naked. Your hands tried to cover your breasts but Cas pinned your wrists down and he started to nibble on the hard nipples. “Oh…fu-”

“You’re trembling, (Y/N).” Castiel lifts your leg to wrap around his waist and he pulls you in close like a hug to stabilize your shakes. It relaxed your muscles into putty and he continues. “Are you alright?” You nod and smile to assure him that it felt fine. Good…. amazing, actually.

Like the dream, Castiel’s wet lips kissed your neck. He tugged lightly on your hair with one hand and rubbed circles into your thigh with the other. Goosebumps raised on your skin and it felt so good, it was almost sinful. He was rock hard, pressed to your stomach and leaking. You instinctually rocked yourself against him and let his throbbing cock slip over your wet pussy. The ache of needing him inside of you stung and made you whimper out incoherent pleadings.

“This feels amazing, Cas.”

Responding with only actions, Castiel placed his fingers back on your forehead to get a second glimpse at the lingering memories from your dream. The second his hand left your forehead, it moved to grab your leg and he threw it over his shoulder. The calf muscles of your legs rested on his shoulders and gave him a better position. He pushed himself into you slowly and stilled when he bottomed out.

“Uhhhg, fu-ck. Mmm… You’re so tight, (Y/N)… and so wet. It feels good, like you said it would.” You wanted to laugh but it felt too good for that to take over.

A few shallow thrusts were the start and his pace grew faster. Cas flipped over onto his back and pulled you on top of him. His hands gripped your hips and he guided you to push yourself up and down onto him. The feeling of him inside of you made you feel entirely weightless. To bring yourself back down to Earth, your fingers dug into his shoulders and you dragged your nails to leave red lines all the way down his chest.

With time, you bounced up and down on him faster and faster. You’d pull up almost completely off and then back down again; down so hard that his pelvis hit your clit, making you moan out. The walls of your pussy clenched around him and you’d gotten so exhausted that you just let him take over. He lifted you up slightly and he pumped up effortlessly. The feeling of his skin sticking to yours was incredible. You were impossibly close to him but you craved more.

Castiel must have felt your sense of longing because he pulled you down, kissed you, and then placed his forehead to your own. The eye contact with those blue eyes transported you to your own personal Heaven on Earth. The synchronization of your souls danced in your mind and you never felt safer; never felt more satisfied. How did you get here? How did your dream come to reality within just a few minutes? And how could sex be this good? I mean you’ve had good sex; great sex in fact. But it was nothing like this. Sex with Castiel was mind blowing.

“Is this what you dreamed? Am I close to satisfying your desires? (Y/N)?” You were practically blacking out from pleasure and you could barely hear his voice over your loud moans.

“I’m so close… please… Cas. I need you.”

“I’m here for you, (Y/N).”

Cas flipped you over onto your back again and rocked into you. He drilled you into the mattress and interlocked his fingers into yours as he pressed his forehead to yours and then kissed your lips softly. Then his thrusts quickened and became somewhat erratic.

“Yes! Take it, (Y/N)! Take me! Fuck… mmm… I want to go deeper. I want more.”

You were pushed over the edge with the sound of him growling your name into your neck. That tiny vibration traveled all the way down and you came around his cock. You screamed and screamed, trying to release more of the pleasure his was giving you. Needing him to come and wanting him to feel that same bliss, your walls pulsed around his swollen prick.

Castiel finally let go once he dug his nails into your hip. Your hands flew to his messy hair and you tugged eagerly, feeling each jet after jet of come spill out of him and into you. Loud grunts and muffled parts of your name was all he could convey. Warm ropes of his come filled you up and when Castiel tried to pull out, you held on tighter with a hug to keep him inside of you, not wanting to feel empty or the warmth of his body leave yours. He got the message and let you wrap yourself around his body. He stroked your hair gently and whispered sweet nothings in your ear. You wondered if he’d forgotten that you didn’t understand Enochian.

“I’d say that we came pretty close to your dream. I may have gotten a bit off course but I think I did some good improvising. I mean, I did that thing you-”

“Cas-,” you interrupted.

“And I did that thing I saw on Dean’s computer…and I-”

“Cas…”

“I actually quite enjoyed the part where I-” Castiel continued to ramble. He was still inside you and each time he talked, it made his cock twitch and sent shivers down your spine.

“Castiel!” Another unexpected orgasm shot through your body and you bucked your hips onto him uncontrollably. “Oh, fuck!”

All you heard was chuckling, laughs coming from him. He cradled your head as you calmed down. His lips felt permanently attached to your temple and it was the best feeling you’d ever experienced.

“Well that certainly wasn’t in your dream,” he laughed out.

“Shut up, Cas.” You couldn’t help but smirk. You both let out long, drawn out sighs and you snuggled up to him. You nuzzled your face into his neck and placed soft kisses onto his shoulder.

“I told you that I could soothe you.” You didn’t respond with words, just a few more kisses on the sides of his eyes and the bridge of his nose. “Rest now.” Castiel put his fingers to your cheek and you drifted off into another blissful dream.


End file.
